A Lot Like Never
by Spokie
Summary: Sakura finds herself in a very surreal position.  As the longest and most important mission of her life begins, she can do little more than chant Kakashi's words in her mind like a mantra: "Believe and act as though it were impossible to fail."
1. The Last Stand

Edit: Wooow it took me a while to figure out how to format this right and make it more readable, lol. xD

* * *

><p><em>"Believe and act as if it were impossible to fail."<em>

_- Charles Kettering_

* * *

><p>A Lot Like Never<p>

Chapter One

Never in her short seventeen years of life did Sakura ever imagine that she could, and would be in such a surreal position. And yet there she was, perched between the branches of a cherry blossom tree, hidden from view by the blooming pink petals that inspired her name. Down below on the weather worn trail a small carriage was being pulled along by two steeds.

Sakura vaguely remembered this day. And just as she remembered, there her father was sat in front with reigns in hand. Her mother would no doubt be inside the carriage, busy tending to a four year old with a cold.

This moment was where the most important mission of her life truly began.

With a deep breath she tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart. Then, she leapt down to the carriage below, all the while wondering where it had all gone so horribly wrong…

* * *

><p>"Sakura," a blond young man came rushing into the medical tents where Sakura was busy tending to the flow of injured Shinobi.<p>

"What is it, Ichiro?" She asked as she tiredly stood up from her chair.

"Your presence is required in the strategy room."

Sakura heaved a sigh, "I don't have time for that, Ichiro. I still have seven patients lined up in the next tent and more are still coming in."

"Tsunade-sama said you'd say that, and she said to tell you that it's non-negotiable," he smiled apologetically.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, an expression of disbelief and disgruntlement on her face. "I'll be right there," she answered after taking another deep breath.

After alerting Shizune to her absence Sakura made her way to the other side of the hastily constructed base. It wasn't much of a fort. The allied forces had been pushed into a retreat and were on its last stand. Everyone knew it, but no one would admit it out loud.

The turning point had been Naruto's battle against Sasuke. It was a clash of powers unlike any before as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki fought against an elite mangyeko shiringan wielder. It was a long and drawn out battle that left the land severely scarred. And while the initial outcome had been in favor of the joint forces, the aftermath was not.

Naruto defeated Sasuke. Under normal circumstances the jinchuuriki would have died in that final duel as well, but by some miracle, or perhaps curse, the nine-tails power kept the young man alive. But before the medics could reach the unconscious Naruto, the Edo Tensei Madara ripped the demon from his body. It was a terrifying thing to witness. Sakura remembered pushing chakra into her muscles so she could run faster. Yet like everyone else, she could do little more than look on as Madara grabbed the boy by the throat, hauled him into the air and stared into his eyes with his Rinnegan. She never registered that it was her voice screaming out in panic, she never felt the shockwave hit her body as the nine-tails' energy escaped Naruto's body, but she did remember getting up and stumbling to Naruto's lifeless form and trying desperately to revive him. She remembered the soft touch on her shoulder as Kakashi knelt next to her, asking her to stop her efforts. She remembered the agonized look in his eyes as his voice stayed strong. She remembered breaking down right there, and she remembered his strong arms wrapping around her.

Kakashi helped her stand and together they made their way back to the base. It occurred to her that Madara didn't kill them. She voiced her thoughts with a giggle and a few tears, and Kakashi took her hand and said that he was probably in a hurry to recreate the ten-tails, that the fight was far from over.

"What's the point of anything anymore?" Sakura had asked him. "Madara has all nine tailed beasts. How could we possibly stop him now?"

Kakashi had a thoughtful look on his face. Then he put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her against his side. There was a smile in his voice as he said, "We'll just have to believe and act as though it were impossible to fail."

Sakura smiled up at him, even as the tears welled up again and she said, "Like Naruto."

"Yes," he replied. "Like Naruto."

Despite the enormous drop in morale among the allied forces, the leaders kept a strong front, and the troops somehow managed to survive as Madara's assaults became overwhelming. In the end it became a giant game of hide and seek. Madara would find them and they would narrowly escape, each time with fewer survivors. Hiding became priority as the Kage's and Generals tried to come up with a counter strategy. It was the longest twelve weeks of Sakura's life.

The young medic arrived at the strategy room and was surprised to see so many people there. As she swept her gaze across the room her eyes locked upon those of her former sensei. She made her way over to where he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Hatake Kakashi appeared as aloof as he usually did, but Sakura knew better. Just a few days ago she had seen him leaning against a tree, dejectedly rubbing the fatigue out of his eyes. Back then Sakura did not approach him. She knew that as a General he needed to stay strong for his underlings, and if he knew she played witness to his moment of weakness she was worried that he would see it as some kind of failure on his part.

"Sakura," Kakashi greeted her with a weary, apologetic smile. She replied by giving him the most sincere smile she could muster. She was very happy to see him, after all.

"So, what's going on here?" she asked. Kakashi looked to where the remaining Kage stood in discussion as he formed his response.

"They've called a select bunch of us together for some kind of test."

"A test? A test for what?"

"I don't know," the confusion in Kakashi's voice mirrored the confusion on Sakura's face. "But based on the fact that I don't see any hand-to-hand and weapon specialists here, I'm going to guess that the test has something to do with chakra."

Sakura looked at her Shishou. She appeared to be stressed, but that wasn't really a surprise. Their eyes met briefly as Tsunade turned to address the room full of shinobi. Her brown eyes held an emotion that Sakura struggled to place. Perhaps that's what a person looks like when they know there's no hope left, she thought.

"Looks like it's time to find out what exactly this is all about," Kakashi's voice brought Sakura's thoughts back to the present situation. Mifune was standing with his hands raised, waiting for quiet. Once the shinobi had settled down the old samurai lowered his hands and motioned towards Tsunade. The Hokage didn't waste any time as she flew into an explanation of the testing procedure. It soon became apparent that the test was centered on measuring an individual's chakra control and pain threshold. What the purpose of the test was, was still anyone's guess.

They were called in by rank, which meant that Kakashi was one of the first to be tested. Sakura made herself comfortable in the corner as she watched shinobi enter the testing room and come back out mere minutes later. They all looked severely drained as they walked past her towards the exit.

And though Kakashi had been one of the first to be tested, he still had not come out of the testing room. Worry crept to the surface of Sakura's mind, but these days worrying was the norm. She reminded herself that Kakashi was one of the highest ranking shinobi and was probably brought into the loop and perhaps even assisting with the procedures.

Sakura watched as the room steadily emptied, somewhat annoyed that she was asked to sit there while everyone else went before her. She had patients to get back to. Then finally the last ninja of Jounin rank left the testing chambers. Sakura breathed a sigh and stood. She was the only chuunin there, the last ninja left to be tested and finally they called her inside.

Her eyes fell first on Kakashi. He was seated off to the side and looked tired, but otherwise no worse for wear. He gave her a happy eye crinkle and waved when she stepped across the threshold.

"This is the last one," the jounin guard informed the Kage group.

"Come here, Sakura," Tsunade spoke. She was seated in front of a strange box-shaped machine. There were four protruding handles and Sakura guessed they were conductors of some kind.

"Hold up, Hokage-sama," Kakashi interjected as he stood.

"What is it, Hatake?" Tsunade looked patient, but her voice held a clear annoyance.

"Before you test Sakura, perhaps it's time you enlighten me as to what exactly this test is for. It's clearly of vital importance, and secrecy, otherwise you wouldn't have kept sending the high scorers away," Kakashi's eye narrowed slightly. "This is obviously some kind of preliminary to a solo mission. I urge you to give me the details before Sakura undergoes this test."

"Why?" The Raikage asked.

"So I can advise her to decline if necessary."

"Excuse me?" The Raikage growled. "We are in the middle of a fight for our existence. We do not have the luxury of being selective of our missions. We have one goal: survival! And if that means we sacrifice this girl, then that's what will happen!"

The surprise Kakashi felt was clearly expressed in the slight widening of his eye. "Sacrifice?" He questioned, appalled.

"Relax, Kakashi," Tsunade said. "I'll explain."

"He's not authorized to know yet!" The Raikage boomed.

"Well, it will either be him or Sakura, and I trust them both with my life, and with this secret," Tsunade enforced proudly. The Raikage looked as though he wanted to say more, but in the end he simply took a seat and made a waving motion for Tsunade to do as she saw fit. Sakura's stomach was doing nervous flip flops.

"Cloud," the Hokage began, "has a forbidden jutsu that's been kept secret for generations. The Raikage only brought it up because we are at our wit's end. There is no hope left, Madara has won." It was something that Sakura knew, but to hear Tsunade say it made it more real somehow, and she took a shuddering breath as she pushed the painful reality to the back of her mind and focussed her attention firmly on what Tsunade was saying. "It's last resort time, and Cloud's jutsu is it."

"What exactly does this jutsu do?" Kakashi asked. " It obviously requires above average chakra control and a high pain threshold."

"The jutsu will, as ridiculous as it may sound," Tsunade rolled her eyes, "it will send a person back in time."

"Back in time?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes."

"So," Kakashi spoke quietly as the seriousness of the situation dawned on him. "Whoever is sent back, will be sent back for the sole purpose of preventing the course of our history, to save us all."

"Exactly," the Raikage said, his voice more solemn than anyone had ever heard it.

"And in doing so," Kakashi continued, "condemn the mission recipient to a life in the past, where they don't belong."

"You mean there's no way to jump forward in time again?" Sakura asked, a timid edge to her voice, something she thought she'd gotten rid of years before.

All eyes were on the Raikage as he gave a definitive "No."

Kakashi stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, absorbing and working through the new information. He sighed as he came to a conclusion. He briefly thought about the path his life had taken, and wondered if he was simply destined to lose everyone he ever had a connection with. His eyes rested on Sakura. The young woman was staring at her feet, brow creased as she herself tried to come to terms with the enormity of the mission that would either be hers or Kakashi's.

"Well," Kakashi came to a decision, "that settles it. Sakura, I prohibit you from taking this test. I will take the mission."

Tsunade outright laughed at Kakashi's audacity. "I don't want Sakura to take this mission any more than you do, brat, but we have to send our best chance, and if Sakura beats your scores, then she's it."

"I think it's unnecessary."

"Silence, Hatake!" The Raikage bellowed. "It can only be the best! Do you want to know why this technique is kept secret? Because those who attempted it in the past were either ripped apart where they stood or frozen in space. Either way they died. With the cost of this jutsu we can only afford to send our best chance!

"You may be an exceptional shinobi, Hatake, but you lose too much of your chakra to that sharingan eye. You are a risk. If you do turn out to be our best shot, so be it, but I'd rather not waste my life on a 'maybe.'"

"Sakura is young and still inexperienced. I don't doubt her intelligence or abilities, but she's seventeen. She has her whole life ahead of her."

"And what kind of life would it be if Madara wins," Sakura's quiet voice shocked the argument into silence. "I know I'm young. But in the world we live in, no one can escape responsibility. I don't mean this unkindly, but it's time you stop sheltering me, Kakashi.

"Madara is turning a beautiful free world into an ugly prison, and if I have it in me to change that, then I will."

Silence reigned in the chamber after Sakura's determined declaration. Her eyes flitted between Kakashi and the Kage. Nerves were creeping up her spine, and she was afraid she would lose her mind if someone didn't say something. Surprisingly, it was the Raikage who broke the silence, "Let's test the girl and get it over with."

Tsunade motioned for Sakura to stand in front of the machine. "Grab a hold of those chakra rods, Sakura, and let me know when you are ready and we'll begin."

"What exactly is going to happen?" Sakura asked.

"The Raikage will feed chakra into these rods at an erratic pace. Keep the balance by not allowing it to overpower you, also be careful that you don't overpower the feed."

"Right," Sakura said, "I'm ready."

The Raikage moved to stand on the other side of the device, he put his hands on the other conductors and stared Sakura down. Despite her nerves, Sakura kept eye contact with the imposing man.

"One more thing, girl," he said. "This is going to hurt."

Without warning chakra flooded the rods. She pushed back with her own chakra to halt the flow, and that's when the pain began. It started as a prickling sensation in her fingers, but soon her hands were shaking.

Sakura didn't know how long the test would last, but she decided that even if her hands started bleeding she would not give in. And bleed they did.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura vaguely registered that Kakashi was speaking. "Perhaps it's time to st—"

"Look at her eyes, Kakashi," Tsunade whispered "What do you see?"

Kakashi sighed. "I see," he finally said, "a young woman with the same kind of stubborn determination that Naruto had." He knew how much Naruto's death had affected Sakura. He'd sat next to her as she questioned the point of everything, and he'd tried to give her hope. What he saw now was a young woman who had taken his every word to heart. She always had, even when he was lying to try and salvage her infectious smile.

"Would you look at that," Tsunade laughed. Kakashi opened his sharingan eye and was amazed to find that not only was Sakura maintaining the rapidly fluctuating balance, but she was also repairing the chakra points in her hands at the same time.

It continued like that, and Kakashi watched as Sakura's chakra reserves slowly depleted. Then, without warning the Raikage stepped away from the machine. Sakura let go of the rods and straightened her back as she tried to catch her breath. "Why did you stop?" She asked, bewildered.

"You have astounding chakra control," he said as he turned around to face her. "There is no need to continue. Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly so, you beat Hatake, and everyone else for that matter, by a mile."

Mifune walked closer to where Tsunade was busy inspecting Sakura's hands. "Her training must begin immediately."

"Of course," the Hokage replied. Mifune and the remaining Kage filed out of the room, leaving the three Konoha ninja alone.

Tsunade rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder as she steered the young woman towards the door at the back of the room. Kakashi walked behind the two, a sadness gripping his chest so tight that he found it difficult to breathe. Sweet, young Sakura should never have been in that position. People like her weren't meant to take on such burdens. He couldn't help think that he'd failed her. But then she turned her head around, smiled brightly at him, and asked if he would train with her.

"Of course," came his reply. Her smile widened, but he could see his own melancholy reflected in her bright eyes. It occurred to him then that soon they would never see each other again.

* * *

><p>"So, it's time," Sakura's voice was soft, resigned.<p>

"Yes," Tsunade replied.

"Okay," Sakura equipped her weapons and supplies in silence, trying to will away the sudden onslaught of emotions that threatened to flood her eyes with tears.

"You are ready," Tsunade said as they began walking to the large cavern that had been prepared for the jutsu.

"I know," she whispered as they entered the stone chamber. Sigils and markings covered the floor. It was so intricate that Sakura couldn't even begin to fathom how its creator had figured it out.

"Let's begin," the Raikage said, his voice solemn.

"One moment, please," Kakashi said, a tiny amount of desperation seeping into his voice. "I must speak to Sakura for a moment."

The Raikage sighed, "Don't be too long."

"Thanks you," Kakashi said, then motioned for Sakura to follow him. He led her outside where the sun was shining brightly down upon them. It was completely inappropriate, Kakashi thought. For what was about to happen, it should have been dreary, cloudy at the very least. He ignored his own sadness and turned to Sakura.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Nervous, worried, happy, sad… I don't know anymore."

Kakashi exhaled slowly. He understood. "It will all work out, Sakura," he said as he gently took hold of her chin and titled her head so she would look him in the eye. "I want to give you a little going away present."

Sakura's eyes lit up and a small smile stretched across her lips. "What is it?" She asked, almost eagerly.

"A memory, to help you remember what you are fighting for, because you will face obstacles that will seem insurmountable."

Sakura waited in anticipation, wondering how he would give her a memory. He took off his hitae-ate, then paused as he scratched the back of his head and said in that aloof tone Sakura was so used to, "Just don't think me vain for doing something so silly." Without any hesitation he hooked two fingers around his mask, pulled it down, and smiled at her.

Sakura inhaled unsteadily and smiled right back. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. And all because of such a simple gesture. Tears formed in her eyes as she said, "It's amazing to finally see the whole picture."

Then she laughed, a burden free sound that Kakashi thought he'd never hear again. "Thank you," she said as she stared at his smiling face. He had a prominent facial structure, filled out by smooth flesh. There was a shallow dimple on his chin and when he smiled she saw two rows of mostly perfect teeth. The crooked rebel next to the chipped incisor only proved to her again that he was a flesh and bone human being. She took a shuddering breath as the severity of her situation smacked her in the face.

She would never see this man again.

Tears welled up in her eyes, even as she smiled at him. He must have known what she was thinking, because his eyes softened, and his smile relaxed. He cupped her face with his hands and rubbed away the tears that had spilled from her eyes. "I would give you a photograph," he said in mock seriousness, "but it might fall into the wrong hands." She rolled her eyes at him playfully and pulled him into a hug. She clung to him desperately, her hands fisting his jacket. In an attempt to comfort her further he said, "Besides, with a head like yours you make your own pictures."

"The perks of eidetic memory," she said as she pulled away to study him again. The smile was back on her face as she asked, "If I succeed, what do you think will happen over here?"

"Nothing," Kakashi replied.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her smile faltering.

"It's impossible to change the past. However, when you succeed, you will be giving our past selves a better future."

"I thought the point of this was to help us."

"And you will, Sakura, because ultimately, Madara won't win."

"I don't understand," Sakura searched Kakashi's eyes, trying to see some sense in the confusion she was feeling.

"Don't dwell on it now, Sakura."

"You're infuriating."

"I know."

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you."

Kakashi tucked another lock of pink hair behind her ear. "Oh, I think I do."

* * *

><p>Sakura landed on top of the carriage without so much as even a quiet tap. She leaned over the edge and was met with the sight of her father's cherry-blonde hair. She remembered how he had complained after the wind carried his beaten old straw hat down a ravine. She couldn't help but smile at the memory.<p>

The happiness was short-lived. Sakura began forming seals for an earth jutsu, gathered her chakra, then cracked the earth as she released the jutsu and made it impossible for the carriage to go any further. The loud snapping noise startled the horses so much that her father had to mount them to calm the beasts.

She could hear her mother shuffling about inside the carriage and quickly formed another set of seals. As the jutsu completed she blended into her surroundings in a perfect camouflage jutsu, courtesy of the Tsuchikage. Without delay she jumped down next to the horse her father was still trying to reassure.

"What's happened?" Her mother peaked out, eyebrows knit in worry.

"The ground split right in front of us. Get back inside, it could be bandits."

Sakura smiled sadly at her younger father as he finally dismounted from the horse and pulled out a walking stick that looked more like a club. She could see fear in his eyes. She knew that kind of fear. It wasn't the kind that rendered you immobile. It was the kind of fear you felt when the safety of your precious people were threatened.

"Do you think it's ninjas?" An excited young Sakura hopped out of the carriage.

"Sakura, back inside," her father's voice was stern.

"But I want to see a ninja."

"You will when we get to Konoha," her mother worriedly tried to herd the squirming four year old back inside. "Now get inside, you're still sick."

Sakura gathered a tiny amount of chakra in her foot and cracked the ground again. Three pairs of eyes followed the crack as it crept closer to the carriage. The stood transfixed long enough for her to form hand seals and cast an elaborate genjutsu over them. They stood unblinking and unmoving.

The seventeen year old dropped her camouflage justu and walked up to her father first. She placed a hand on his head, then with a pained apology she began altering his memories as Inoichi had shown her. She did the same to her mother and younger self.

With precise control she turned herself into a boyish duplicate of her four year old self, and climbed into the carriage. A few hand seals and an earth jutsu later the road was repaired, then she released her hold on the genjutsu.

"Alright, everyone back on board. We're not far from Konoha now."

Little Sakura and her mother climbed back inside where they quickly made themselves comfortable.

She felt like crying. Her mission would not be easy if she could not control her emotions, so she beat back the tears with sheer willpower, but it was too late. Her mother had taken notice of her glistening eyes.

"Are you ok, Arashi?"

"I'm fine, mommy," Sakura said as she put on her best fake smile. No longer was she Haruno Sakura. She had become Haruno Arashi: The fake twin of the real Haruno Sakura.

She brought up the memory of Kakashi's face and voice as his words echoed in her mind, strengthening her resolve, "Believe and act as though it were impossible to fail."

* * *

><p>This idea has been hammering inside my head for over six months now.<p>

1. I'll try not to be too gratuitous, but I always thought Sakura was a severely underrated character. Perfect chakra control… the application of that if nurtured correctly would be magnificent.

2. I debated with myself for a looong time over the gender future Sakura's new identity would have… decided on a boy for several reasons, the most important being that I did not want present Sakura to be in the shadow of her twin sister. People look at boys and girls differently, and with how insecure young Sakura was, I figured having an identital twin that's "better" than her would not do her self-esteem a great deal of good.

3. Other reasons will become known later.

4. Why time-travel? Well… I've seen plenty of time-travel fics, some good some bad some not even plausible, and I do secretly have a minor obsession with it… blame Back to the Future… and I wanted to have some fun… so why not? :P

5. I'll do my best to actually keep writing and finish this story, but I am a full time college student taking extra classes, so updates will be slow.

6. Kakashi will be a very prominent character in this story.

7. What else… er… Engrish is not my first language, so apologies if I butcher it. Unintentional… I swear. Also, everything will probably be un-betad.

8. I hope you enjoyed this first installment of Rubicon Burden! It may feel rushed at the moment, and may continue to feel rushed from time to time… because I'm sure you don't need me to bore you with retelling the manga… haha.

9. I'll try to talk less next time.


	2. Meet Haruno Arashi

A/N: Uh... the editing options seem to have vanished, and I'm still figuring all this out... so bear with me as I clumsily try to make it more readable without the linebreaks xD

Also, I changed the title because I wasn't happy with the first. The story is now called _A Lot Like Never _because while things and people may remain fairly similar, it never happened in Sakura's original time.

A Lot Like Never

Chapter Two

"The test was designed for more than simply identifying candidates for the mission. It also measured your capacity for learning new jutsu. Much like Hatake's yours were high, and you will have to learn and master many if you are to succeed.

"You will be taught the most closely guarded techniques of each hidden village. You will need them all if you are to succeed. Tsunade tells us that you have a brilliant mind for understanding complicated jutsu. That's good; The fate of the ninja world depends on you."

Sakura remembered thinking, "No pressure," when the Raikage started training her in lightning chakra. Typically Jounin rank shinobi could use two or more chakra natures, and Sakura needed to learn in a span of weeks what took most shinobi years to master. She slightly regretted never sating her curiosity about chakra natures back when she was studying medical ninjutsu under Tsunade. Learning how to manipulate the water element got her eager to learn about the rest, but she was too absorbed in her medical and enhanced taijutsu studies to pursue it.

Oh well, nothing ever gave Sakura better drive than pressure. After an hour of trying she accidentally shot a lightning bolt at the Raikage. After that he gave her a very, very long list of lightning based jutsu. "Memorise them. You'll have time to practice them after your mission begins," the Raikage had dismissed her then.

Now she was a four year old boy with pink hair and green eyes, and she started wondering why on earth Shikamaru had suggested she make herself into a guy. It would have been much easier just to change into a four year old version of herself, but no. On top of learning to manipulate different chakra natures she also had to master her Shishou's creation rebirth technique and modify it. As if things weren't difficult enough.

She supposed it was for the best. At least she wouldn't have to sit through Kunoichi classes again. Indeed, it was time to act like a boy.

That thought alone made her more weary than Madara did.

-oOo-

"Arashi! What are you doing? Get down from there, it's dangerous!"

Four year old Arashi was perched over a river on an overhanging tree branch. He'd climbed the tree in pursuit of a colourful bird, not minding the danger or his poor mother's heart. Inside the skin of the four year old Arashi, seventeen year old Sakura almost regretted putting her mother through the trauma of seeing her young child hanging upside down on a branch that looked very near snapping off and falling into the white rapids river.

Then again, she knew her mother was a perfectly healthy human being, not susceptible to having a heart attack any time soon, and that there was no real danger in her actions. She was just playing the part of the unruly, curious four year old boy.

Arashi sulked as the bird flew away and with impeccable balance started his way back down to the ground where his mother was anxiously waiting. As soon as his little feet hit the ground he was enveloped in feminine arms, his face pressed uncomfortably against her bosom.

"Mommy," he whined.

"Don't ever do that again!" She said after releasing him. The sound of twigs snapping alerted the two to the arrival of the other half of the family. "Arata, you better do something."

"What happened, Saki?" The Haruno man asked as he lowered young Sakura to the ground.

"Your son climbed that tree and nearly fell into the river," she sternly replied. "I don't know what to do anymore. He's too adventurous and he's going to get himself killed."

"Saki, he's four years old. He probably doesn't even understand the danger he puts himself in. We just have to keep a better eye on him," Arata sighed.

"Oh," the Haruno woman exclaimed, offended. "So what you're actually saying is that I should keep a better eye on him?"

"No, that's not what I said, Saki," Arata tried to calm his wife down. She was a sweet and kind woman, but when worried she would snap at anyone. "We'll be in Konoha soon and then we can ask a ninja's advice on how to deal with boys who have too much energy."

"As if any old ninja would so willingly stop and chat." Saki spat as she walked past her husband and back towards the carriage, refilled water canteens in hand.

"Probably not, but we are settling in Konoha, dear, and I'm sure the ninja academy there wouldn't begrudge us some piece of mind." He glanced over to his two kids and smiled. Arashi had walked over to Sakura while the two adults had been arguing, and had taken hold of her hand. The two stood shoulder to shoulder in complete silence. They both looked as though they might be in trouble. "Let's go, you two," he said as he grabbed a hold of Sakura's hand and led them back towards the carriage.

"I want to see a ninja!" Sakura suddenly said, excitement evident in her loud exclamation.

"Konoha is only an hour from here, you'll see a ninja soon, sweatheart," Arata laughed.

-oOo-

There was something unfamiliar in the air. It was the scent of pine accompanied by a mossy smell he'd only come across once before, during his travels to the east of Fire country. There were no merchants scheduled to come through to Konoha from the East. It could be simple travelers, but he decided not to take any chances.

The lone Konoha Anbu leapt from his perch and headed towards the scent. Swiftly and with great stealth he made his way towards the origin, taking great care to keep himself undetected. By the time he could hear the clacking of hooves the brush had thinned significantly, and he had to take to the tree tops again to stay hidden.

He came upon the carriage and silently circled in front of it. Coming to a stop in a tall pine he took care to keep himself hidden between branches and leaves as he surveyed the approaching carriage.

It quickly became apparent to him that it was a traveling family of four. They all sat on the front, enjoying the sunshine of the early afternoon. The parents were seated towards the outside, probably smart considering that the two kids didn't look much older than four, maybe five.

They were no threat.

He relaxed his tensed muscles, but remained hidden as he watched the carriage roll down the pebbled road. As he continued watching he saw the boy suddenly jump out of the seat and onto the roof of the carriage.

Amused, he watched as the father tried to grab the boy by the ankles as he danced out of reach. The little girl stood up on the seat and peered over the edge of the roof. He heard the boy shout, "Look, Sakura!" He assumed that was the little girl. She really was a pretty little thing.

But his attention had to snap back to the boy, because it looked as though he was pointing straight at him. The boy's next excited yell had him nearly topple off his branch.

"It's a ninja!"

The Anbu vanished in a blur, quickly putting distance between himself and the carriage. He came to a stop and analyzed his actions. He'd done everything right. Not even an S-ranked misingnin should have been able to spot him.

So, how on earth did a child spot him? He needed to investigate.

Turning back he shadowed the carriage on its way to Konoha, taking care to go into even deeper stealth. It was unsettling that the child still glanced around, his gaze often settling on where the Anbu had been mere moments before. There was an odd sharpness in the boy's eyes.

Eighteen year old Hatake Kakashi was intrigued.

-oOo-

"You're lucky, Haruno-san," the desk clerk slammed a stamp down on some documents as he addressed Arata. "Because of your parentage you and your family will be granted full citizenship. Welcome back to Konoha."

"Thank you, sir," Arata said as he accepted duplicate copies of the documents. He nodded to the man and walked back outside where Saki was watching a flustered ninja try to entertain her twins. Arashi especially was giving the young man much trouble.

"Who's that?" Arata asked as he took a seat beside his wife.

"An instructor at the ninja academy, I didn't catch his name," she replied. "I asked him if he had any advice for us about Arashi's behaviour."

"And?" Arata looked interested.

"He said he would schedule shinobi aptitude tests for both Arashi and Sakura."

"Sakura too?"

"Yes, our daughter has it in her head to become a kunoichi," Suki's voice was hesitant.

"You don't like the idea?"

"She's a clever girl, Arata, but… ah, never mind. It's just a mother's worries. We're in a ninja village now and if our children show an aptitude for the ninja arts then it's probably best if they undergo training. I would like our children to be able to defend themselves if the need ever arises."

Arashi kept one ear on his parents' conversation while running around the amused instructor in a circle. The man mock-swiped at him every few seconds, and each time he dodged flawlessly. Sakura was standing nearby giggling. Arashi came to a sudden halt.

"Tired?" The instructor questioned.

"No," Arashi dragged out the syllable. Then he turned to Sakura and grinned, happy that things were happening more or less as they did the first time around. He wouldn't have to persuade their parents to let them go to the ninja academy.

A week later they had settled in a small home in the civilian district of Konoha. Arashi was alone in his room. Seventeen year old Sakura sighed. The mission was already wearing on her and she hadn't even really begun to carry it out yet. She'd settled in Konoha as a citizen and was due to enter ninja kindergarten with her younger self the following fall. The first step of her longterm mission was complete, but there was so much left to do. It was probably best just to take it one day at a time.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The little boy who looked back at her looked intelligent, but there was something off. She supposed she could conceal her true identity, but she couldn't conceal the immense loss she'd suffered. Her eyes always did give her away.

She sighed again as she plopped down on the floor and from her memory pulled one of the jutsu she hadn't mastered yet. The raiton kage bunshin. Kakashi himself had taught her the steps to create it, as well as how useful it could be.

Closing her eyes she focused her chakra, shaped it into lightning nature, and formed the necessary hand seals. The next moment a little duplicate was sitting next to her. They stared each other down as she tried to figure out if her clone had formed with enough lightning nature.

Sakura was too lost in her own thoughts to notice that someone had snuck up on her. The next moment a kunai stabbed through the chest of her bunshin. It dissolved in a flash of blue lightning that struck the attacker with a powerful current.

Sakura was amazed that she'd finally done it. She did not expect to master it so soon. It didn't occur to her that the attacker could be there to do her harm until after her boyish giggle left her.

"It's not funny, little boy," a very familiar voice said.

The nervous hammering of her heart lessened as she realized just who it was. Kakashi. Dressed in Anbu garb.

"How did you do that?" He demanded.

Arashi shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Don't play dumb. You're just a child and yet you've mastered the Raiton Kage Bunshin. Who are you?"

"Haruno Arashi!" He exclaimed proudly as he stuck out his tiny hand.

Kakashi stared at it for a moment, or at least that's what it looked like. One could never really tell with those Anbu masks. "Aren't you scared?" He asked.

"No way, Anbu-san! You have the leaf of Konoha, you're my friend," Arashi replied.

"Naive," Kakashi said, but he was smiling.

"What means 'na-eve'?" Arashi played dumb, sounding out the word.

"Never mind," Kakashi waved his hand as if to dismiss the issue. "Who trained you?"

"Trained?" Arashi cocked his head to the side, faking confusion. Then he snapped straight as though something suddenly occurred to him. "You train me, Anbu-san?"

"No!" Kakashi exclaimed, then cleared his throat, "Eh, no," he said more calmly. "So, no one showed you how to make that bunshin?"

Arashi brought his hand to his chin, "Uh, I see a man do it in the last town we visit."

"And where was that?" Kakashi asked patiently. He sat back on his heals, getting ready for a long conversation with a four year old. If only he knew the little boy he was talking to was actually a young woman who, for all intent and purpose, was just a year younger than himself. Everything is so strange, Sakura thought.

"Waaay back that way," Arashi pointed in a random direction out the window. Inside, Sakura was laughing. She'd noticed the almost imperceptible slump of Kakashi's shoulders as she said that. Perhaps he just realised that he really was only dealing with a child. If he left, she'd know that she'd played the part of the four year old well enough to fool even the copy ninja.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. You're a skilled little boy, but you shouldn't try to do justu unsupervised."

"What does that mean?" Arashi asked.

"Ah," Kakashi sighed. "Don't do it again without a grown-up ninja watching. It's dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. Wouldn't want to accidentally hurt your sister, right?"

Arashi gasped, "No, Anbu-san, I don't want to hurt Sakura."

"Good, no jutsu without a grown-up ninja watching you."

"Ok, Anbu-san, no jutsu without a grown-up ninja watching."

"Good boy," Kakashi stood and ruffled Arashi's hair. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura smiled. So like Kakashi. She would have to be a lot more careful though. There were still many jutsu she needed to master. Thankfully Shikamaru had helped devise a strategy in which Sakura would have plenty of time. It was a fortunate coincidence that Sakura's merchant father decided to settle in Konoha when she was four. It gave her an unquestionable and inconspicuous way in, and provided her with years worth of training time before she would really need to start changing events.

Even so, just her appearance in the past must have irrevocably changed things. She had to be prepared. There was no time to waste and she could not afford to be careless. There was too much at stake.

-oOo-

"Shishou," Sakura had finally mastered the creation rebirth technique, and was ordered to get some much needed rest.

"You should be sleeping, Sakura."

"I know, I just…" She trailed off, unsure of herself for a moment. Would it be appropriate to ask what she was about to ask?

"What's on your mind, Sakura?"

"Should I try to prevent the Uchiha massacre while I'm back there?"

Tsunade seemed to consider this for a moment. Then with a sigh she turned and looked at Sakura. "I'm not certain if it's possible to do so and prevent it from negatively affecting Konoha, or events in general. Just don't put yourself in harms way. Do not risk the mission objective. Remember Sakura, the Uchiha were traitors, they were going to stage a coup. We have no idea what effect saving that clan will have on events. Sarutobi must have had a good reason for having done what he did.

"You have a good head on your shoulders, Sakura. I trust your judgement."

The problem was that Sakura wasn't sure if she could trust herself when it came to the Uchiha. In the end Sasuke had only caused her a world of hurt. Was there a way to save Sasuke from his own hatred this time, before it consumed him?

It would be a gamble either way, but deep down she knew that allowing the massacre to happen would eliminate an unpredictable threat to the greater good of the ninja world. It's something Sakura never thought she would have to worry much about. It was no longer just about her friends, family, and village. It was about so much more, and her own feelings would have to be pushed aside every time. Sakura couldn't afford to be selfish, she had to distance herself from what she knows to have transpired, so she could change things for the better. The problem with that was one she struggled with; How could she force herself to be unaffected by the strife that she would have to allow to happen for the greater good, and not lose some of her humanity?

It was a heavy burden for a seventeen year old to carry.

-oOo-

A/N: 1. Shorter chapter this time. Expect it. I don't plan the lengths of the chapters, and I don't force them to certain word counts. I just write… for poops and giggles and to relax and for funzies. Don't take me seriously if you don't want to, but I will say that I have started planning out this story a bit more on paper (got outlines written for 6 more chapters so far).

2. This chapter was just a way to explain how the Haruno family migrated to the village. And also to show that Arashi intrigues Kakashi, because the connection between Arashi and Kakashi will play an important role throughout the story. Next chapter will most likely involve a huge time skip and chuunin exams. :D

3. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be to write Arashi and older Sakura as Arashi. I hope I don't confuse people to bits, lol.

See you next time ladies and gents!

Spokie out!


	3. Fool Them Once

A/N: I just realised something… Sakura's birthday is at the end of March, which is when cherry blossom trees bloom. It's awesome to see how much Kishimoto thought about even the smaller details (now if only he were better at developing his female characters… ahem... not that I pretend to be good at it lol).

* * *

><p>A Lot Like Never<p>

Chapter Three

Spring came, and with it the Haruno twins celebrated their fifth birthday. It was a quiet day spent at home with their parents. Saki baked treats and Arata came home from work bearing two large parcels, one each for Sakura and Arashi. Both their little faces lit up as they tore through the red wrapping paper to find new outfits and supplies fit for the ninja academy.

Sakura was very excitable for the rest of the day, and Arashi pretended to be just as energetic. Going back to the ninja academy was a necessary step in the plan Shikamaru and the Kage devised, but it made it no less difficult to endure. One of the biggest concerns for Arashi was how Sakura's life would differ this time around. Sakura was shaped by her experiences, and as she stepped into the skin of a boy she was being shaped into something she never would have thought she'd become.

But her concern lay with the younger version of herself. Would she grow up to be very similar to herself, or would she be a completely different person? There was much about Sakura's childhood that she sometimes wished she could change, but in the end she realised that without those experiences she would not have become the person she was. She feared that this young Sakura would somehow not have the drive that she herself had gained while on Team Seven.

She decided to let things play out as they would, and posed as Arashi she would step in to be the protective and loving brother that young Sakura could lean on. And somehow Arashi would make certain that Sakura had the drive to become the Kunoichi that she was capable of becoming.

Arashi spent the summer months recalling jutsu he hadn't yet mastered and practiced them in secret. There were many close calls where either his sister, parents, or an experienced ninja nearly discovered his actions. It was a delicate situation. If anyone became suspicious of him it could cause him a lot of trouble. It could even lead to his true identity, as that of a future version of Haruno Sakura, being exposed.

Matters were further complicated by the frequent glimpses Arashi caught of Kakashi. It was almost as if the man was keeping an eye on him. It seemed out of character for him, but he never made any effort to keep himself hidden from view, so Arashi assumed he merely made his presence known to remind the little boy of the promise he'd made; to not practice justu without a grown-up ninja's supervision.

It was an annoying situation. The problem was that he couldn't afford to delay mastering everything the Kage revealed to him. The timeline had already irrevocably changed just because of his presence, and events would be unpredictable. Arashi had a guideline, but it was by no means set in stone and things could go horribly wrong without warning at any time.

Arashi continued his training throughout summer, stopping only to include Sakura, to pass on basic knowledge that would give her an edge without drawing attention to herself. It was a unique opportunity, and Arashi would make sure that this time around Sakura would be able to handle whatever life threw at her.

When fall finally arrived the twins found themselves walking towards the Academy building hand-in-hand and led by Arata.

"Are you two excited?" Arata asked, knowing that it was perhaps the dumbest question ever asked, since the two, especially Sakura, had been bouncing off the walls in anticipation. He figured they were five and wouldn't answer him with sarcasm. If only he saw Arashi's eye roll. Sakura on the other hand threw her tiny hands in the air, raising Arashi's left hand in the process, and gave a loud cheer. Oh yes, Arata thought, they were definitely excited.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen stared out over Konoha, his wise gaze making a sweep of the bustling village, drinking in its lively sight. He sighed.<p>

He was by no means an unhappy man, but he was beginning to feel his age creep on him.

The third Hokage stood on top of his headquarters, waiting. The air shifted behind him, and he knew his subordinate had finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, Hokage-sama," the Anbu kneeled behind Hiruzen.

"Let's get down to business, Wolf," Hiruzen turned around to face the young man.

"Your continued tardiness aside, I've received word that you're frequently being sighted around the village. You know that Anbu walk in the shadows, Wolf, it worries me that one of my best seems to have lost his stealth," Hiruzen waited for some kind of explanation, but continued when he received only silence. "What is going on?"

The Anbu Wolf shifted slightly, forming his reply in his mind as he thought how best to approach the subject. "I've been… concerned, Hokage-sama."

"Concerned?" Hiruzen frowned. "Concerned about what?"

"I've been monitoring an individual."

"And judging by the reports, you've not taken care to hide your presence? What purpose would revealing yourself serve in a matter of village security?" Hiruzen knew Wolf was an exceptional shinobi, but his recent actions were out of character. He did not doubt that the Wolf had a good reason for it, but it troubled him that his subordinate did not inform him of his strange vigil. According to his sources it had been going on for months, and the other Anbu could not wheedle an answer out of the young Anbu captain.

"I do not believe it is a matter of village security, Hokage-sama."

"Oh?" Hiruzen's confusion grew. "How so?"

"I've been monitoring a child, a little boy."

Hiruzen's face morphed into a frown. "And why, pray tell, would you be monitoring a child?"

"He intrigues me," came the simple answer.

"You'll have to be more specific than that."

"He's five years old, but I've seen him perform a perfect Raiton Kage Bunshin."

"Oh?"

"He's the son of a merchant who recently moved to Konoha with his family. When I saw him perform such an advanced jutsu it occurred to me that he was either a genius or an infiltrator. I confronted him, but he appears to be just a child," Wolf hesitated for a moment. "But if he is an infiltrator, he's very cleverly disguised."

"Your eye could not discern a physical deception?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

"I see," Hiruzen considered the information. "And if he were an infiltrator, you wanted him to know he was being watched? To build on paranoia at being discovered and hope that would cause him to falter and make a mistake?"

"Sure," Wolf replied. He really didn't think the child was a malicious enemy, but he was not about to show the Hokage that his protective instincts had kicked in when he saw the boy create the Raiton Kage Bunshin. That would constitute Sensei behavior.

Barely a year ago the Hokage had informed him that in a few years time he would be giving him a Genin team to train. Wolf didn't completely loathe the idea, he just thought his time was better spent in the field. And so he set out on every solo mission he could find and hoped that the Hokage would forget about it. The fact that he'd essentially been grounded in the village for seven months only proved to Kakashi how serious the Hokage was about not having him die on a random mission and rob some future Genin of such an experienced Sensei.

"If he truly is just a child, why has his talents not been discovered yet?"

"He's from a civilian family."

"I see," Hiruzen turned and looked towards the academy building. "Is the boy in the ninja academy yet?"

"I believe he is starting today, Hokage-sama."

"Very well. We'll have to test the boy's skills. What is his name?"

"Haruno Arashi."

* * *

><p>As soon as Arashi stepped inside the classroom with Sakura he knew things would be very different from the past. She remembered Naruto sitting in the corner by himself, and just as he had the first time, he looked up and a silly grin spread across his face when he saw Sakura. Seeing it from the outside was a very curious experience, and now that she was more mature she could see the childish infatuation that Naruto had on her. Did he really fall in 'love' with her instantaneously? At age five? How odd.<p>

Arashi was focussed on studying Naruto's five year old form, pondering the past, when something collided with his head. Next to him Sakura gasped, and they both looked over to where the other kids were seated. A boy with dark brown hair, who's name Sakura had forgotten, was openly pointing and laughing at them.

"That boy has pink hair! What a dork!" Correction, Arashi thought, they were laughing at him. "You're sister is pretty though." Oh, and now Arashi just wanted to strangle the kid. The first time around the kid had immediately commented on how large her forehead was… how did it get so w— oh. Arashi smiled inwardly, this was too perfect.

Sakura took a step forward, ready to defend her brother when Arashi put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"It's ok, Sakura. Ignore him."

"But he's being mean to you. I won't let him!"

"It doesn't matter. You like my pink hair, right?" Arashi looked at Sakura, hopeful that she would let it go. If his own boy-with-pink-hair situation could keep the mean remarks away from Sakura's forehead, well, he'd be able to spare her those early years of self-doubt.

"Your hair is pretty, just like mine," Sakura said as she stubbornly crossed her arms and glared at the brown-haired boy.

Arashi smiled and they went to find seats. He was just about to sit down next to Sakura when a thought struck him. Naruto.

Perhaps he could mend two childhoods. But then, part of the reason Naruto became who he was, was because he was shunned by society. Could befriending him have the same effect? It worked on Gaara. Perhaps, but it was risky.

Whatever, all or nothing, Arashi thought. He strode over to where Naruto was sitting, still openly staring at Sakura. When he finally took note of Arashi standing in front of him he flinched, then scowled. "What do you want?" He asked loudly as he turned his head away with a pout.

Arashi stuck out his hand and Naruto looked at it with confusion. "My name is Haruno Arashi."

"Huh?"

You can always count on Naruto to give intelligent responses, Arashi thought. "What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the Hokage!"

"Cool," Arashi smiled, still waiting for Naruto to take his hand. "You want to come sit with me and my sister?"

"Uh," Naruto looked unsure, as if he was about to be tricked. It was sad, Arashi thought, that Naruto had been so weary of friendly offers back then. Even at age five. "Ok," he slowly said, but not without narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Naruto stood and walked behind Arashi.

"Sakura, this is Naruto," Arashi pointed to the blonde boy behind him as he sat down next to his sister. Sakura was about to reply, but at that moment the door opened and the academy teacher walked in. He was an older shinobi. Arashi remembered him. The old man would be retiring in a few years time and Iruka would step into his place.

"Good morning my young students," the old sensei began. "Before we start, is there a Haruno Arashi here?" Almost hesitantly Arashi raised his hand, a look of confusion on his face. "Ah, good. I'm going to set some work for the class, then I need you to come with me, alright?"

Arashi nodded, the confused expression remained on his face. He was unsure, but if he guessed correctly he would be tested and subsequently put on the fast track to graduation. Perhaps Kakashi catching him off guard and watching him would deliver unexpected benefits after all.

The old sensei quickly handed out scrolls to every student and told them to unroll them and start memorising and practicing the hand signs inside. Arashi remembered that first day of ninja academy. He'd mastered them the quickest, and he expected little Sakura would win that title again.

He followed the old sensei outside into the academy training ground and was surprised to see both Kakashi, in his standard Jounin uniform, and the Hokage there. He tried to act like the child he was supposed to be and hid himself slightly behind the old sensei's leg.

"Oh, now don't be shy, Arashi," the sensei spoke kindly. "This is Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja, and Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage of Konoha. They're two intimidating shinobi, but neither would hurt a comrade."

Arashi pretended to be hesitant as he stepped out from behind the older man's leg and bowed to the two figures before him. "Pleased to meet you, Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san."

"A little boy with manners, quite pleasing," Hiruzen smiled. "Well, Arashi, you must be wondering why you've been called away from the rest of your class." Arashi nodded, keeping the confusion on his face. "You're here for a test. You see, I've learned that you're quite advanced at the shinobi arts and I want to see just how good you are. Kakashi is here to test you. You will fight him."

"What?" Arashi asked dumbly, a little shocked that the test wasn't a test per se, and instead a spar against Kakashi.

"Are you scared?" The Hokage asked bluntly, staring down his nose at the little pink-haired boy.

Arashi scowled and balled his little hands into fists, the very picture of defiance. "No, Hokage-sama."

"Good," Hiruzen smiled. "Then get ready."

Arashi crouched down into a fighting stance and focussed on Kakashi, who in turn cocked his head to the side before lowering his own stance into a ready position. That was when Arashi felt the very subtle vibration of the earth beneath his feet. Reacting on pure instinct he jumped away from the spot where he'd been standing, just moments before a hand shot through the earth. Not even a second later a second Kakashi stood fully emerged from the ground. "Very good," the Hokage said, a smile of approval on his face.

Both Kakashi and his clone charged at Arashi, and the little boy quickly ducked out of a punch aimed for his head, only to almost be hit by a well-aimed kunai. Kakashi was playing around, but he didn't seem to have any qualms about actually hitting Arashi. A second kunai was thrown at Arashi.

It hit him in the neck.

All three men rushed to the boy's side as he fell over, shock written over their faces. Kakashi hadn't thrown the kunai that fast, the boy should have been able to dodge. In the split second it took Kakashi to catch the falling child the old academy instructor started yelling, having completely lost his calm. "Good lord Hokage-sama! This is supposed to be a test! We can't kill students during tests! What will we tell his p—"

Arashi's body dispersed in a cloud of smoke, to be replaced by a tree branch. Hiruzen laughed heartily, both relieved and surprised that no one had picked up on the clone substitution combination. It truly had been flawless.

I hope that wasn't overkill, Arashi thought as he surveyed the three men from his perch on the branch above them. When they finally looked up at him he couldn't suppress the little victorious grin on his face.

"Excellent," Hiruzen said. "Come down please, Arashi."

He complied, and for effect strode down the side of the trunk instead of jumping down. "My goodness," the old instructor said, flabbergasted. Hiruzen chuckled and Kakashi's eye crinkled into a smile.

"See what I mean, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Indeed," Hiruzen smiled. "He's quite the talent, Kakashi. Such chakra control at that age. Very impressive indeed."

Arashi stood before them, waiting for any additional testing. A small smile on his face.

"Arashi, I heard you could do a raiton kage bunshin. Is that true?" Arashi nodded. "Will you show me?"

Nodding again, Arashi began forming the hand seals and mouthed the words. A second later a perfect little replicate of himself stood before them.

"Very impressive," Hiruzen rummaged around in his great Hokage garb. He quickly found what he was looking for and when he freed his hand from his robes he was holding what Arashi recognised as chakra paper. "Take this and channel some chakra into it.

Arashi knew what the result would be, and he also knew he was about to cause another stir in the men.

He channeled his chakra into the paper, watching as it crumbled.

"Earth?" Hiruzen asked, somewhat confused. "And yet you perform lighting techniques. Hm… you're quite an enigma, little Arashi."

Arashi cocked his head to the side, tired of acting like a child, but well aware that he needed to keep up the charade. "I don't know that word. En… enig… um."

Hiruzen laughed and ruffled his hair. "That's ok, Arashi. How would you like to train with a Jounin? It's a rare thing, but you're much too advanced to be in those academy classes. I haven't seen a talent like yours since I watched Namikaze Minato go through the academy, thoroughly bored."

Now Arashi just felt uncomfortable. He definitely was not on the level of Naruto's father. Perhaps he'd overdone it in these tests. But it was too late to worry about it now. He'd simply have to work harder to keep up the facade of being a genius. He had the advantage of experience behind him, and many years of training ahead of him. It would turn out alright in the end. He had to believe that.

But for the time being, he was supposed to be a child. And this is where most children would reply; "I have to ask my mommy and daddy."

Hiruzen laughed again. "Of course."

* * *

><p>The Hokage himself showed up on the Haruno's doorstep. To say that Arata and Saki were surprised would have been an understatement. They were very reluctant to let Arashi be put on an accelerated learning curve, but in the end they relented. Their apprehension remained, and even intensified when they learned that their young son would be mentored by a shinobi who was only eighteen, almost nineteen years old.<p>

"He's one of our best. Kakashi graduated from the academy at age five, was Chuunin by age six, and Jounin by thirteen. He went through everything Arashi is about to go through, and I believe he is best suited to guide your son."

Things were going exactly according to Arashi's plan. All except one thing.

Sakura.

She was very unhappy when she learned her twin would be getting "special training" when she would be taking the normal route through the academy with their peers. She had ignored him the entire day.

Arashi could not fail Sakura, but it looked like he was going to if she was going to compare herself to him as they grew up. He would have to find a solution, and quickly too.

But then she came to him, in the middle of the night. She woke him and cried as she told him she didn't want to be apart from him. That's when Arashi understood that her cold shoulder had nothing to do with the gap in skill, but rather that she didn't want him to abandon her. Arashi would have laughed in relief. Instead he pulled her into a hug and told her that he would never abandon her, ever. "And if you want, we can even train together when I'm not training with Kakashi-sensei."

"Deal!" She enthusiastically replied before pushing him down, pulling the covers over them both and cuddling into his side. She was soon asleep, but Arashi lay awake for hours thinking about how he had just told her one massive lie. He would not be around forever. He was an older version of _her,_ and he knew that eventually his performance would come to an end, his secrets would be revealed, and she would remember that she never had a brother to begin with. She would be confused, and she would feel betrayed. It's the one truth that Arashi could not change or protect her from.

He just hoped that when that eventuality happened he would have accomplished his mission, and that she would have her friends there to support her.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, that one took forever to write. But not because it was hard, simply haven't had much time. The next one is going to take a while as well. I have quite a bit to get done over the next two months. But I'm really starting to enjoy writing this story.

2. Aaaand I forgot what I wanted to say... OH! I remembered. I'm not sure what affinity Sakura actually has... as far as I know, or have read, she does have an earth affinity, but I don't know for sure. If anyone can shed some light on this, please do so :D If she's an affinity other than earth I will have to edit this chapter. :P

3. Till next time, cheers!


End file.
